Forum:Your party set-up of choice
Greatings fellow Arisens! whats the most effective/favoured party you use? sure many of us solo (and rightly so with the bonuses you gain) but for those of us that like to party up from time to time what kind of set-up do you use??? My personal choice: (Primary and Secondary Choice) Arisen: Fighter or Warrior Main Pawn: Warrior or Fighter Rented Pawn 1: Mage Rented Pawn 2: Strider or Ranger 22:13, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'm really big on the Holy Trinity, so the classic one tank, one heals, and DPS seem to be my general party-makeup. I'll go ahead and just copy the format you used: My personal choice: (Primary and Secondary Choice) *Arisen: Mystic Knight / Magick Archer *Main Pawn: Mage(Healer) / Sorcerer *Rented Pawn 1: Ranger or Strider *Rented Pawn 2: Sorcerer or Warrior I also enjoy 3 to 4 coop teams of Sorcerers. (Those are always fun.) -Kraissant (talk) 22:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Been alternating between two teams:- *Arisen: Mystic Knight/Strider *Main Pawn: Mage (someone's gotta carry the first-aid kit) *Hired pawn 1: Strider/Fighter *Hired pawn 2: Sorcerer/Warrior 13:15, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- My personal choice : (in order of preference) *Arisen: Magick Archer, Sorcerer, Fighter *Main Pawn: Ranger (Sapfire Daggers), Strider, Fighter *Rented Pawn 1: Sorcerer, Mage *Rented Pawn 2: Sorcerer Basicaly, like many peoples, I've started with my pawn as a tank and support pawns as both Ranger and Mage for versatility. And gradually, I've completely abandoned Mage (replaced by Predation and Gears which restore health) for a party where Sorcerers can combine their spells. I've never liked playing Warrior very much and I find Warrior pawns to be less than effective to say the least. First choice is my 'killer combo' as all 4 party members greatly benefit from Magick Rebalancer. MotherLilith (talk) 13:51, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- I generally run: *Arisen: Strider or Magic Archer *Main Pawn: Fighter *Hireling 1: Sorcerer *Hireling 2: Sorcerer (or Mage depending on our gear) At high levels you'll find a lot of pawns have tier 3 armor that provides party healing. If 3 or all 4 of us have it, then I don't need Anodyne. If my gear is providing enough resistances then I won't need Halidom either, so the Mage isn' always necessary. -tobarstep (talk) 14:13, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- I rent a healer and a tank, the former specced for healing and not offensive casting, the latter with good shield skills. This frees my Arisen to do whatever, ditto my pawn, which is often left as Strider or Ranger. This does make it seem like the majority of the party's offense falls on my shoulders, but that's the whole point. The 2 hirelings are just there for support - the healer mage is self-explanatory, the tank is for distraction/meat shield. Being freed of having to tank or support allows me to change class anytime I need to, and is how I grow my Arisen: I simply max one vocation then change to the next. Same for my pawn. Generally picking a tank isn't too hard, many fighter pawns are specced to go ahead and fight, and many do have decent shield skills. Healers are a little iffy, as some people try to dual-spec them i.e. offense on top of healing. Not that it doesn't work, but offensive mages pretty much mean any healing is only going to happen at the end of combat. - Spinfx (talk) 13:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I typically run as MK or Ranger, and occasionally as Strider for online Ur killing. I have no use for a mage nor do I enjoy the lack of a ranged attack from Fighters or Warriors, so I typically hire Rangers, Striders and/or Sorcerers. Going through BBI with a Pincushion Party, four Rangers, is devastatingly effective, especially when two of them deploy high magick damage with their daggers. I personally prefer Heaven's Keys to Sapfires as its Holy element is more universally effective than Fire. - Karathrax 15:19, June 29, 2014